The Other Haruto
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: Haruto Haruna is just a normal high school but is a huge fan of kamen rider. One night she heard a voice on the tv and was transported to Kamen rider Wizard and meet Haruto Soma. Now Haruto must live kamen rider wizard to find her way back home while felling in love.


I walk out to my school wearing my uniform as I walk down the hallway as everyone look at me. "Look it Haruto" one male students said as he look at me. My name is Haruto Haruna, I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. I live with a normal family and I'm the most popular girl in school but there is something they don't know about me. I am a huge fan of kamen rider. I been watching kamen rider since like forever. But only Heisei era. My favorite kamen rider is Wizard, I love that show so much I fell in love with Kosuke Nito, the funny, Phoenix, Hot and Sexy, and Gremlin, Crazy but cute. I fell in love with them. I wish I can date them. My first name Haruto dose sound like boy name but I have the same name as Haruto Soma aka Kamen Rider Wizard, Cool is it. I walk down to the door as I walk out of the school and went home. I walk inside my home and went upstairs to my room as I turn on the TV and watch Kamen Rider Wizard. I watch kamen rider Wizard all day as I fell asleep. I sleep until I heard a voice on the TV. I woke up as I walk up to the TV. I touch the TV as I was transport in the TV and into the Antique Shop. I feel down as I look around. "Where am I" I said to myself. I look around as I see a young male look at me.

"Are ok?" He asked me while he help me up.

"Yea" I said to him with a smile. "Thank you".

A two young male and female and old man walk in as they see me as they walk up to me. I look at them as my eye twitch.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"Ummm…..Well" I said to her.

"Do I have to assert you?" Another female ask me.

"Hey don't scared her let tell her our name" He said to me. "My Haruto Soma".

"I'm Koyomi"

"I'm Shigeru Wajima"

"I'm Detective Rinko Daimon"

"I'm Shunpei Nara"

"And I'm Kosuke Nito".

"What your name" Haruto ask me.

"Haruto Haruna" I said to him.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in shock about name.

"NO WAY THERE ARE TWO HARUTO" Shunpei yelled. "PLEASE TELL YOUR JOKING RIGHT".

"No I'm not" I said to him. "Haruto is my first name, but you can call Haruna".

"Ok Haruna" Kosuke said to me.

'Kosuke you are so cute" I thought myself.

"So Haruna where are you from" Shunpei asked me.

'Carp I can't tell them I came from another world' I thought to myself. 'I need to lie'.

"I'm from Kyoto" I said to them.

'Nailed it'

"Well Haruna I have another room" Shigeru said to me with smiles. "You can stay here".

"Thank you Shigeru" I said to him

Hour passed by, I was laid down on the bed as I sighed. "Damn it I can't believe I'm in the kamen rider wizard" I said to myself as I fell asleep.

 _ **Haruto Soma's POV**_

I woke as I walk out seeing Shigeru making the ring. I went to Haruna room and open the door but she wasn't in. I walk to Koyomi and I asked her.

"Where Haruna?" I asked her.

"She out for her morning walk" Koyomi said to me.

"What why" I asked her.

"She said she didn't this every morning" Koyomi said to me while looking at me.

"I forget to tell her about the Phantom" I said with a worried look.

 _ **Haruto Haruna's POV**_

I walk down to town as I sighed and walk food truck as I sat down. A man in drag walk up to me as he smiled at me.

"Well hello young lady welcome to Donut Shop Hungry" He said to me. "What you like to have?"

"Chocolate Donut please" I said to him.

"Ok" he said to me as he walk to the truck and grab a chocolate donut and bring it to me. "Here you go, so what your name".

"Haruto Haruna" I said to him while eating my donut.

"Oh you have the same first name as Haruto Soma" He said to me.

"Yea but you can call me Haruna" I said.

"Well Haruna my name Yu Kamimura I'm a good friend of Haruto Soma" He said to me.

Hour pass as I left the food truck as I walk around. A young male walk up to me as he smiled at me.

"Helloooooo" He said to me.

'OMG It Sora aka Gremlin' I thought to myself.

"My you're a cutie" He said to me.

"Umm Thank" I said to him.

"I'm Sora Takigawa" Sora said to me. "What your name".

"Haruto Haruna" I said to him.

"Haruto" He said to me as he smiled at me. "Your name is same like the kamen rider wizard".

Sora smiles at me. "But you're a cute Haruto".

I blushed red as I look him. "Thank".

"So what your dream" He said to me.

"I'm not going to tell you anything" I said to him. "Nice try Sora I know what you're trying to do, you're going to try get me fell down to despair and make me to transform in to a Phantoms Nice Try".

'How did see know about it' He said to himself. 'She Special'.

"Well HaruHaru" he said with a smiles. "I see you around".

He kissed me on the cheek as I blushed. He walk away as I blushed. I stuck in kamen rider wizard. I got a kiss on the cheek from Sora.


End file.
